


Words and How to Play With Them

by RedSky18



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, I’m back on my bullshit, ch7 of my main fic when?, i always get so carried away when writing porn why am i like this, not today., this shit was like 30 pages in my docs i need to calm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSky18/pseuds/RedSky18
Summary: 25 short stories revolving around one word ideas involving Eva and Natsuhi. Some are serious, some are humorous, all are gay.
Relationships: Ushiromiya Eva/Ushiromiya Natsuhi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Words and How to Play With Them

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months ago to fight writer’s block but i had writer’s block so I gave up and it collected dust in my docs for a while until just in recent weeks, I finally got around to writing all the damn things. 25 “drabbles” of varying lengths for eva/natsuhi ranging from very sfw to very nsfw.
> 
> They’re not all necessarily connected or in any particular order but are still set up in a way where you can enjoy them separately or together as some are implied to be related, hence the running joke of Jessica finding out about them.
> 
> Most of them are pretty sfw, while others are more suggestive or just have strong implications through dialogue or whatever. If it’s flat out nsfw it’s marked with an ** If it's not exactly explicit in of itself but still rather up there for whatever reason (the strong, suggestive nature), it's marked with an *

**1) Secrets ** <strike> **or not** </strike>

"Shannon, I uh… I think…." 

"Yes, Milady?" The young maid smiled as she began to easily pour tea for the both of them.

Jessica shifted a bit on her bed. She really wasn't sure how to go about saying what she had on her mind. She still wasn't even sure if she had heard the voices right. There was no way. But she still wanted to get it off her chest and decided to try and laugh it off. She rubbed the back of her head while wearing an expression she hoped gave the impression she wasn't at all being serious.

"Ahaha, I think my mom and Aunt Eva were...well...you know…." She stopped talking as she looked off to the side, still giving a weak smile.

Shannon stopped dead. The teapot hung tilted back frozen in the air as the warm liquid gave rise to steam in the cup. She looked up, breaking the silence.

"You mean you finally know?"

"....Wait, what?"

**2) Blanket**

"Eva-san, give me more of the blanket." Natsuhi spoke in a low, stern voice, her brows furrowed deep into her closed eyes. She gripped what little bit of the blanket she could, hugging it close as she drew herself further into her own body in an attempt for more warmth.

"Ahh, but if I do that, you'll just use it to cover yourself up from me, won't you?"

"_Give me more of the blanket. It's cold." _

Eva loved to tease whenever she could but Natsuhi was _ tired. _ She was _ cold. _ She didn't have the patience to deal with Eva's usual antics.

She wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep without the cool air nipping at her skin and Eva was doing nothing to help that cause. In fact, she was the whole reason she couldn't possibly fall into any slumber in the first place.

Natsuhi heaved an audible sigh when the silence drew on with no change in the situation. Feeling Eva's eyes on her, she quietly took in a short inhale of breath and just tried to curl up even more, clutching the small bit of material tightly to her chest as the rest just barely draped over the center of her body but enough to where she at least felt some proper cover.

Until the heavy sheet was suddenly pulled from her grasp and she gave a short scream.

_ "Eva-san!" _

She spun on reflex, hugging herself with all her strength. Eva just shot a smile down in her direction, now sitting up with the blanket wrapped all around her own body. Natsuhi's mouth fell open a few times as she tried to say something but just threw her head back to the side along with the rest of her body, her eyes shut tight and her arms still across her chest.

"Come now~ Don't hide." Eva laughed, looking down at her. "There's no point in being shy after everything I've done to you."

Natsuhi said nothing for a moment before she just hugged herself tighter and yelled, annoyed and embarrassed.

_ "Aren't you the one covering yourself up with it?!" _

"........"

The teasing immediately stopped and a thick silence formed. A little bit confused, Natsuhi opened her eyes and began to look up over her shoulder but was caught by surprise when Eva suddenly opened the blanket wide and fell down on top of her, wrapping the both of them under its thick weight.

Their skin pressed together, Eva easily got Natsuhi to move her body so she lay on her back and pulled her closer into her arms as she went to bury her face in the crook of Natsuhi's neck.

They stayed like that for a moment before Natsuhi just sighed a bit.

".....Now I'm too hot."

**3) Telephone**

"Madam." Genji's voice rang through the receiver. "Eva-sama has called requesting to speak with you."****

"Huh?" Natsuhi seemed incredulous. What could she possibly want? And asking for her specifically? It was like she wanted to put her on edge when she wasn’t even anywhere near the island. Typical.****

"Shall I tell her you are busy?"****

"...No. Put her through, please." Natsuhi sighed and gave the order. Holding her breath, she waited for the sound to signal the change in caller and spoke once it came.****

"Hello?"****

"Natsuhi-neeesaan~"****

Hearing that voice, Natsuhi's brow immediately twitched ever so slightly. She took another breath and wasted no time in questioning her in a stern voice.****

"Why are you calling?"

"Aww, so cold…." Natsuhi heard her laugh and she sighed again, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"What business do you have?"

“Aren’t you happy?”

“Eva-san.”

“Yes, dear?”

Natsuhi paused. And then she stayed silent, deciding to wait for Eva to answer when she was ready to stop messing around.

Sensing that she wasn't going to say anything else, Eva let out a brisk laugh and finally gave her reason for calling.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Natsuhi made another face.

"What reason could you possibly have for calling and wanting to speak with me specifically?"

"I wanted to hear your voice??" Eva said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and she couldn't believe she had to spell it out for the other person. And then she paused for a moment before a low laugh rumbled through the phone and she added almost as an afterthought. "Your moaning voice."

*_click_*

Natsuhi held her head, the silence of the room highly welcomed. "...How annoying."

**4) Portrait** ****

"So, this is Beatrice." Eva said as she stared up at the grand portrait of the Golden Witch Kinzo claimed to have built up all his fortune from. "Well, she's certainly easy on the eyes, but if you ask me her beauty is outmatched."

"Wahaha, of course you’d say that though, Eva. You’re just biased after all.” Hideyoshi guffawed in a hearty manner, a cheery expression on his face.

"I suppose that's true, huh?" Eva flipped out her fan flapping it open as she joined in on his laughter. “I guess I’m just too attached after all these years.”

Jessica stared at both of them with a blank look before she spoke. "Wait, Aunt Eva, Uncle Hideyoshi, what are you talking about?"

  
  


Around the corner stood Natsuhi who leaned her back against the wall as she held her face in both her hands, setting them hot on fire.

**5) Lights****

"_Why...do you never...turn off the…..a….ah…." _

Natsuhi spoke in a somewhat strangled tone. It was always too bright. The lights always shone down and all she could ever do was close her eyes or try to bury her face somewhere in a pathetic attempt to hide from what was really happening. But none of that ever mattered when the darkness she would envelop herself in didn't reach the other woman. She shuddered as her breath hitched when an easy response flowed into her ear.

"Because…" Eva quietly drew out the word letting a short silence follow as she continued to move her fingers in and out of Natsuhi at a slow but steady pace. The sound mixed with soft pants that grew shorter and shorter and Eva grinned at how the other woman writhed more and more beneath her. She drove her fingers in and out a few more times, coating them in the slick fluid as she dropped her voice down to a whisper so sickly sweet, Natsuhi visibly winced, her mouth falling open once more.

"I want to see everything as I tease you over the edge."

The feeling deep inside vanished as Eva pulled both her fingers out and traced them higher, the sudden change in focus causing Natsuhi to cry out before she bit her lip, her hand on her mouth. 

Eva continued to smile as she gently rubbed her middle finger in slow circles but she didn't linger. She knew from Natsuhi's reactions that she was really close and Eva always refused to let her have it so soon.

She pulled her hand away and sat up a bit, laughing when she saw tears hanging in the corners of Natsuhi's eyes, faint streaks making it clear some had already dripped down her face.

Natsuhi tried to clear her throat a bit as she worked to calm her breathing, but her attempts halted when a hand grabbed her chin and turned it so her entire face could be seen. She opened her eyes without thinking and immediately regretted it when Eva brought her hand up for both of them to see.

"I want you to see everything too…." Eva said, her voice low as she slowly spread her fingers apart.

Natsuhi felt herself choke a bit, that burning sense of humiliation only rising as she watched Eva's tongue peek out to run up her fingers, licking them before she pushed them further into her mouth.

She released her hold on Natsuhi's chin to slide her hand down her neck, over her chest, and Natsuhi raced her own hand back up to her mouth to try and hold down any sounds she deemed too loud but only managed to hardly capture any of her panting breaths as they escaped through the gaps of her fingers. 

She tried. She tried _ so _hard, but...

Eva drew her hand back out of her mouth, the long digits no cleaner than they were before, and slid them down Natsuhi's body, back between her legs.

Natsuhi's face burned. Just the thought of it all…. She screwed her eyes shut and quickly just lightly bit the flesh right above her knuckle.

"_...nn….ggh….a…." _ With every motion of Eva's hand, Natsuhi moved her hips, rolling them weakly–_reluctantly–_to that deplorable rhythm as it gradually grew faster and Natsuhi's own movements were caught between trying to catch up and not moving at all.

_ "Aa– aaahh" _She suddenly threw her head back, a soft repressed moan leaving her lips as her hands fell to grasp at the sheets of the bed. That slight instance of shameful behavior was all she allowed before she quickly ripped one hand away to bring it back to her mouth, jerking her head to the side.

She wanted to forget. She wanted to forget and pretend none of it was even happening, but Eva's laughter reached her ears and she was reminded that, no matter how much she may have tried to hide it all from her own sight, Eva could still see everything.

She bit her lip behind her hand and felt the sting of more tears in her eyes.

"Yes, just like that." Eva spoke and leaned down to kiss her ear before she sat back up speaking again, her voice still a whisper. "If I turned off the lights, I wouldn't be able to see everything I want to."

Natsuhi choked on a sob and Eva leaned close once more, her hair falling down onto Natsuhi's red, tear stained face.

"The way you'll cry because you're so frustrated."

Natsuhi bit her hand again before she drew it away to fight for any small breaths she could.

"The way you'll start to open your mouth wide but nothing comes out. I love that so much...."

Eva slid her fingers higher and Natsuhi rushed to grab at her shoulders, digging deep into them. She kept her mouth shut tight for only a brief moment before it fell open and short, quiet sounds came out as she twisted her body.

Eva's own hot breath poured out onto Natsuhi's face, her middle finger never resting as she continued to draw small circles on that one damn spot. Natsuhi's breath suddenly turned rough and the syllables of Eva's name mixed with it in a hushed, almost panicked tone.

Eva purred softly.

"When you just barely gasp my name like that…. I love that too."

She dipped her finger back down, pushing it deep inside before she immediately brought it back up and Natsuhi cried.

"You're getting close, aren't you?" Eva spoke, her breath hot on Natsuhi's skin. She began to lightly tap her finger over and over again and Natsuhi gasped in a broken high pitch before her heavy breaths died back down into forced silence. "_So _ close." Eva whispered into her ear, smiling as she took it into her mouth and slowly kissed it, her tongue darting out afterwards.

Another low moan rose from deep within Natsuhi's throat and Eva drew her head back enough to peer at her face. She cupped her cheek to stroke it, her hand gliding up to brush her bangs back a couple of times, the gentle action only making the other woman's body burn more. 

"Go ahead." Eva tapped her finger a couple more times, her voice breathy and excited before Natsuhi felt the action turn into drawn circles and she crumbled, hating how good it felt. "Throw your head back and silently scream for me."

**6) Diary**

"Let's read Natsuhi-san's diary lmao"

"Erika you bitch"

"Mkay, so basically this bitch hated her hub"

"No, I only wrote down negative feelings so i could lock them away and try to live a happy life"

" _ Day 666: Eva-san came to my room again. She told me to shut up and _ – _ " _

The book was suddenly ripped out of her hands and no one had time to say anything before one of the windows was slammed open and Eva was throwing the huge book out it as far as she could. 

Farewell to depression, bitch.

The rain was sure to have already destroyed it completely.

"................."

"....Wait." Eva said and Natsuhi fidgeted a bit, looking uncomfortable. Eva turned to look at her, glaring. "I thought you said you only wrote bad memories in there."

Erika, of course, didn't care.

"ok so anyway let's pull out vol 2 then"

**7) Tears**

"I'm sorry, Natsuhi-neesan. I don't mean to always make you cry so much. I guess I just do it without realizing because, well, the expression you make reminds me of whenever we're in bed together."

"_Get out." _

  
  


**8) Moon**

"The moon sure is pretty tonight."

"Please don't speak to me about the moon." Natsuhi walked away.

"Huh? Wait. Natsuhi-neesan, what's wrong?"

**9) Taste***

"These desserts are good. Sweet. ...Almost as sweet as you."

Natsuhi was quiet for a moment as she looked up at her.

".....What do you–"

"You know what I mean, right…?" Eva continued without letting her complete her sentence. She smiled as she casually brought her hand up to her mouth and slowly licked a bit of frosting off her finger.

Natsuhi’s eyes suddenly went wide before she quickly averted them. She held her cup of tea up to try and take another sip but only let the rim touch her lips before she drew it away and hung her head downward, murmuring to herself.

"Why do you always have to say such…."

"You're my favorite dessert of all."

Natsuhi bit her lip. She was sure the tea had gone cold, but her rise in body temperature more than made up for it as she could still feel Eva's gaze on her. Eva smiled as she picked up another sweet from the platter on the table and carried it to her mouth.

**10) Smoking**

-_Rokkenjima Year 1956_-

"Rudolf, give me a cigarette."

"Huh? But you've never shown any interest in smoking before. Why now all of a sudden?"

  
  


"Hey, Natsuhi-neesan." Eva leaned against the wall. She reached into her pocket to pull out a lighter, flicking it on in one swift motion.

"Ah. Eva-sa–…….?" Natsuhi turned to look at her but stopped. Eva grinned when she saw Natsuhi's gaze immediately land on the ignited flame. "...I didn't know you smoke."

"Right? Well, I guess there are a lot of things about me you don't know, seeing as you are new here and everything." Eva chuckled lightly as she held the cigarette up to her mouth, the lighter following behind it. She inhaled. "I was wondering if–" 

Both items fell to the floor as Eva suddenly started choking and gasping for air.

"_Eh?! _Eva-san, are you alright?!"

  
  


-_Rokkenjima Year 1984_-

"Ohh, so that's why Aunt Eva hates smoking?"

"Ohohoho"

**11) Tongue***

"Still your tongue." Natsuhi spoke, a biting tone in her words. Eva always made it an effort to infuriate her as much as she could and Natsuhi was in no mood for it today. The sudden change in voice caused a brief silence to fall between the two and Eva stared at her for a long time.

"...'Still my tongue'?" She repeated the demand, tilting her head a bit. She stayed quiet for a moment and Natsuhi took that as her request being fulfilled. Taking a breath, she tried to relax her mind but went rigid upon hearing the next words to leave Eva's mouth. "That's not what you were saying last night. In fact, I'm pretty sure I recall you begging me to move it faster."

_ "What are you saying?! I–!" _

"Ahh, you were so frantic about it too. Tossing your head and crying. It was so cute. I get it though. You always get soo frustrated at how slow I move it whenever I'm down between your–"

_ **"Be quiet!!" ** _

**12) Years (what if i had made this #6 lol)** ****

"Wait a minute!" Battler shouted as the scene playing out before him seemed to more or less spell out what would otherwise be something read between the lines. "Aunt Eva and Aunt Natsuhi have a thing? But I thought they weren't exactly on the best terms?"****

He mumbled to himself as he began trying to work that new piece of information into all his previous theories, the golden witch sitting across from him, blowing out a puff of smoke from her golden enriched, exquisite, long, beautiful vape.****

"I guess a lot can happen in 6 years." He said finally, content in his understanding of the situation.****

"Battler, you incompetent. It's been going on for way longer than that and anyone with half a brain cell could have figured it out. *cackle* I suppose the fact you're only just now questioning it is proof of how slow and dim-witted you are compared to, not only my 1000 years as a magical witch, but all other lowly humans as well! *cacklecacklecackle* AHAHAHAHAHA.wav"****

Battler pointed and cried.****

"UUUUUOOOOHHHHHHHH"

** _  
_**

Elsewhere, Jessica set down what she was doing.****

"....Why do I feel a strange sense of offense all of a sudden?"

**13) Notice**

"You're biting your lip again." Eva laughed and Natsuhi made a face.

"...What do you mean '_again' ? _"

Natsuhi was not amused at the sudden comment and Eva just smiled as she brought a cup of tea up to her mouth.

“Just that. You do it a lot.”

She tilted her cup back and Natsuhi watched her with annoyance.

“.......Oh.” That was all she could think to say. Clearly, she was not satisfied and Eva glanced up at her after completing her sip.

“Is something wrong?” 

Natsuhi took a sharp inhale of breath and held it with her eyes closed until she audibly sighed.

"Why are you even paying attention to something like that about me? It seems somewhat strange that you’ve noticed such a minor detail."

"Of course I notice. I notice a lot of things about you. You're just always too caught up in your own thoughts to ever realize."

Natsuhi blinked. And then she looked to the side and then downward and her gaze drifted elsewhere until she was looking everywhere except the woman sitting across from her.

Avoiding eye contact was something else Eva had always noticed about her.

**14) Beg****

Natsuhi gasped as she felt the slick object slide into her again. She barely had the chance to catch a breath before it pulled out only to push right back in and she moaned louder than she wanted to as that process repeated over and over again. 

She tried hard to tug her hands free from the belt keeping them bound together behind her back. It wasn't the first time she tried to get them out and it surely wasn't the last as proven by how the marks on her wrists only continued to grow in color.

She had tried time and again to get them to break free even though she knew more than Eva that she'd never succeed, but she just couldn't bring herself to stop. It wasn't until Eva grabbed them with one hand of her own to further pin them down against Natsuhi's back that she ceased her futile attempts.

It was already so hot and Eva's body leaning down over the back of hers as she snaked her arms around her waist didn't help anything. It just made it worse and Natsuhi shivered violently when she heard Eva's voice from behind drift into her ear.

“Stop hiding your face in the pillow. I want to hear your voice.”

Natsuhi gave what sounded like a cross between a strangled cough and a desperate cry. It was always so much harder to hold her voice back whenever Eva did something like this. The change in position was already so much more than she could handle but the change in what was being used to pleasure her made it so she could barely stand the slow, rhythmic pace Eva always loved to go.

And it was always like Eva read her mind during those moments as she continued talking, her voice low and throaty as her hot breath made Natsuhi's ear burn even more.

“That voice where you try to say ‘please’ but always cut yourself off before you do….”

Natsuhi quietly yelped and Eva stopped moving so she remained buried deep inside her. Natsuhi moaned again in a pitiful voice but choked it down and struggled to focus on trying to move her hips back and forth what tiny bit she could despite herself.

Eva just laughed, keeping her own body right up against her so she could barely get the pleasure she so desperately wanted and Natsuhi's voice again leaked into the pillow which was surely damp with her tears. Eva's body pressed further down into hers and she whispered.

“You always expect me to give you what you want without asking for it and I always give in because you’re just so cute." She giggled softly and brought a hand up to brush her fingers against what little bit of Natsuhi's face was visible and tucked her hair behind her ear. She pressed her lips close. “So spoiled.”

Natsuhi's winced noticeably and just remained silent, quietly crying as she felt two arms wrap lovingly around her body again.

"So spoiled you're _ dripping._"

Without pulling out at all, Eva began to slowly shift her hips and Natsuhi gave a short, muffled scream into the pillow before she willed herself to go stiff for just a moment that was quickly followed by rough breaths beginning to pour out in fast succession.

The movement between her legs kept going and Natsuhi suddenly jerked her head down to free her mouth so she could gasp for air, her forehead still buried deep into the suffocating cushion. She gasped again and again and Eva calmly kissed the shell of her ear, down to her neck and shoulder until her mouth was on her back.

Natsuhi breathed fast and hard again and her mouth hung open, moving slightly as she tried to form any words at all. Without even trying to take one last proper breath, she shoved her entire face right back into the pillow.

Eva glanced up at the back of her head, grinning with her lips still pressed against the burning flesh of her back. She laid another kiss upon it before she retraced the trail from just moments before, delighted to hear the sound of Natsuhi whimpering continuously.

She felt her try again to tug her hands free and Eva wanted to nip at her ear as somewhat of a punishment but decided not to in favor of just simply laughing quietly. She supposed she was torturing her enough with her small movements but she wasn't satisfied with that at all. She wanted more.

Eva opened her mouth for a moment without saying anything, just taking in all of Natsuhi's wonderful reactions. And then she spoke, her whisper hot and low.

"I won't give you what you want unless you tell me."

She drew her hips back just a bit and immediately pushed them back in continuing the same teasing action as before.

And Natsuhi of course cried.

Eva did it again to make sure she kept her wanting more and she knew it was working.

"So, tell me, Natsuhi. What is it you want?"

She started to do it with less stalling in between, slowly repeating the action with more force until eventually she was doing it without pause but never increasing the speed itself.

Natsuhi gave her a moan that was louder than usual as if she thought that would be enough to get what she wanted. Whether that was her intention or not, Eva just smiled and carefully brought her movements to a stop, this time keeping her body held back so that deplorable tool just barely stuck in her.

She refused to take it out all the way and Natsuhi cursed under her breath, any words she may have said swallowed up into the contents of the bed, never to be heard. She heard Eva laugh and shivered.

"Natsuhi. Tell me."

She stayed quiet.

"What do you want?"

Eva repeated her question and she heard what sounded like Natsuhi choking on a sob and watched as she began to slowly shake her head until it suddenly turned furious and then came to an abrupt stop.

Her frantic refusal did nothing to earn her what she so desperately craved. In fact, it only furthered the delay and Eva softly chuckled to herself as if such behavior was exactly what she had expected. 

Natsuhi almost never gave up that last pathetic shred of pride even when Eva had her panting and writhing into the sheets. But she'd still get her to. Often in other ways. Other ways that didn't seem as bad until Natsuhi had the horrible realization when it was too late because she'd be on the brink of forgetting who she even was.

And, in ways, that was worse.

"If it's really too much for you to specify then all you have to do is moan my name and chant 'please' over and over again." Eva gradually pushed her hips all the way forward again as she instructed her with those humiliating words and Natsuhi raised her head just enough to gasp before she immediately lowered her mouth back down, wanting to bite at the thin cloth. Eva's voice fell. "Even if the words are broken and hardly intelligible like they tend to be." She pulled back out and pushed back in. "I wouldn't be happier to hear them any other way…."

Without warning, Eva suddenly yanked her hair and pulled her up back against her, sitting her in her lap. She grabbed hold of her legs and held them high so she couldn't properly move and began shifting her own hips as she carried Natsuhi's body so she lightly bounced up and down on her and Natsuhi _ whined_. She whined and Eva loved that more than anything.

“Come on, princess. Use that breathless voice of yours to beg me.” Eva rested her head on her shoulder and spoke, excitement and control clear in her voice. “Be a good girl and beg.”

She slowly slid her hands down along Natsuhi's thighs to the base of her legs and gently spread her even further letting her body fall a bit. The strap sank deeper inside and Eva held her smile as she paused for a moment before she spoke again, her pitch deep and cruel.

“...I might even fuck you again right after if you use ‘sama’.”

**15) Language**

"Hey, George-niisan, did you know that your mom and my mom are fucking?"

"J-Jessica, you shouldn't speak so crudely about our parents."

"To hell with that, answer the question."

  
  


**16)** **Come**

"_W–, What are you doing?! We can't do this here! What if someone comes!?" _

"Someone will."

**17) Gloves****

_ That fucking belt. _

Eva loved taking off her belt and tying Natsuhi's hands with it behind her back way too much and Natsuhi felt herself regretting it deeply every time she said 'yes'.

She sat positioned in Eva's lap with her back against her and Natsuhi's legs flinched as a surprised sound flew out of her mouth before she bit her voice back down. 

It was...revolting.

Eva had her own legs wrapped around Natsuhi's so she couldn't close them and Natsuhi hated how wide they were spread.

She heard Eva laugh softly into her ear and Natsuhi shuddered, the sounds between her legs blending together with the heat of Eva's breaths.

"Do you like that?"

Natsuhi's mouth fell open as she threw her head back onto Eva's shoulder but no sound came out and her legs were stuck between wanting to close and wanting to spread wider and Natsuhi suddenly threw her head back forward as that struggle didn't even matter since the decision had already been made for her from the start.

Laughter rang in her ears again and Eva brought her hand from around her waist up to graze her neck and chin, tilting it so her head pressed back against her shoulder again.

"You really are so cute, Natsuhi."

Her fingers brushed over Natsuhi's lips before she pushed them inside and Natsuhi almost choked at the feeling of them practically going down her throat. Eva pressed them down against her tongue a couple of times, playing with it gently, before she began to draw them out and Natsuhi's teeth suddenly lightly bit down on them.

Eva smiled. At some point, Natsuhi had pushed her head forward again and Eva laughed as she slowly pulled her hand away, letting the glove slide off.

And Natsuhi's eyes opened wide. A look of horror crossed her face when she realized what she had just done and her mouth fell open with a hitched breath as the black piece of cloth fell down somewhere between her body and the bed.

Before she could try to say anything, Eva grabbed her chin and quickly turned her face to look over her shoulder, holding it locked in place. She held that position for a moment and laughed when she noticed the small tears hanging in the corners of Natsuhi's eyes.

"If you want me to touch you directly, just say so." 

Eva spoke casually, still holding Natsuhi's face in place as she brought her other hand up to her own mouth and licked it. Natsuhi gasped on a cry and tried to avert her eyes but they landed back on Eva's gaze before she averted them again.

Eva bit the tip of the finger of her glove and pulled.

**18) Volume****

"You're always so quiet…" Eva whispered as she continued to draw soft moans from deep within Natsuhi's throat. She slid her fingers in and out at a deliberate pace and Natsuhi's mouth fell open before she shut it behind her hand and Eva grinned. 

She leaned down closer to press her lips against Natsuhi’s face and grabbed her wrist to pull it away as she easily guided her into a slow and gentle kiss. Small sounds escaped into her mouth and Eva smiled against it as she suddenly began to move her hand faster, a surprised cry reaching her ears.

She slowed it back down, tasting the sweet frustration that threatened to choke Natsuhi as she dug her fingers into Eva's shoulders and Eva just deepened the kiss as much as she could, pulling her fingers out to trace them higher.

Natsuhi's voice rose before she quickly forced it back down into a quieter, more controlled state and Eva drew her finger in small circles a few more times before she lifted it away and broke the kiss, her tongue still sticking out as Natsuhi gasped hard and fought to catch her breath.

Heavy pants hit Eva's face in a series of hot bursts and Eva smiled, whispering with her lips just a breadth away from hers.

"Even when you do start to get louder, you still always hold it back." A faint laugh echoed and her voice fell deeper as her finger pressed down again, gliding lower between the slick folds. "But I love that."

Natsuhi sucked in a short breath and held it along with her still body. That stiff rigidness only lasted for a moment before she began to loosely writhe again underneath the other woman's body, trying to bury herself further into the bed.

Another small laugh accompanied Eva's breath as it poured out across Natsuhi's mouth and she smiled, her voice staying low.

"The sounds down here though." She traced her finger carefully up and down before she dipped it inside, pushing it as deep as she could. "You can't hide them at all, now can you?"

As she said those words, she took her finger back out before she pushed it right back in and began to quickly repeat that motion, the simultaneous sound and feeling making Natsuhi cry out. Even though she tried to choke the sounds back down, it was already too late and Eva teased in her ear.

"Ahh, your voice got a little bit louder there." Eva giggled when she noticed Natsuhi's breath hitch again in a high manner and made sure to keep moving her finger fast, the bottom of her palm smacking against her clit with every thrust of her wrist. Natsuhi couldn't close her legs and the sound only strengthened the red hue across her face. 

Eva continued the motion of her hand and kissed Natsuhi's ear, starting a trail down to her chin and onto her neck. She kept going lower, slowing her hand down to a stop until she was kissing Natsuhi on that one spot on her waist that always caused her breaths to accelerate greatly and drew her hand out.

"Down here too." Eva spoke softly as she rested her hands on both of Natsuhi's thighs and spread them apart. She heard what sounded like Natsuhi trying to gasp her name but it faded into nothing understandable and Eva looked up at her, still holding her trembling legs. She smiled sweetly and drew her head close. "You always get louder when I use my mouth…."

**19) Barrier**

Eva would push closer and closer throughout the night and then Natsuhi would push away during the day.

She hated it. She hated how it felt like Eva would always try to tear down her walls. Her sweet words, her caring touch, her loving attitude. 

Natsuhi hated it.

She hated it because none of it was true. It was all a lie. Why would Eva treat her in such a way except to make her drop her guard and hold it against her later?

Ridiculous.

Natsuhi knew better than to believe any of what she said. To believe is to trust, and Natsuhi didn't trust her at all. The only reason she trusted her not to tell anyone what they did behind closed doors was because anyone finding out would cause trouble for both of them.

Even so, despite Natsuhi's constant dismissal of any type of kind gesture she may have received throughout the day, Eva still caught her in her web at night.

She couldn't simply walk away like she could during the day and Natsuhi often cursed at that fact.

Eva kissed her. Hugged her. Pleased her.

Even when they were done, Natsuhi would feel that warmth return to her body and the entire cycle would repeat all over again.

Eva was too affectionate during sex and Natsuhi was quickly growing to despise that more and more.

She always tried to push her way into her heart and Natsuhi grew scared.

She swore she almost heard Eva say _ "I love you" _ at one point while they were together. Natsuhi ignored it and was relieved when Eva never said anything afterwards to confirm her suspicions.

It was sad.

Eva wanted more.

Natsuhi wanted less.

She wanted more, but she was scared to believe it.

So, she wanted less.

The closer they got, the further apart they grew.

**20) Collar**

"Eva-san." Natsuhi called her name. It wasn't that she really wanted to talk, but it had been bothering her for a while and she figured now was as good a time as any to finally ask. "...I've noticed you tend to wear your collar like that often. Is there any particular reason why?"

Eva stared at her blankly. When Natsuhi had called out to her, she hadn't really known what to expect, but it wasn't that. Still, she saw it as an opportunity to have a bit of fun and tilted her head, smiling.

"...'Like that'?"

"Um…." Natsuhi hesitated briefly before she moved both of her hands to point at her own collar, gesturing her fingers in a simple motion to convey what she meant. "....Up."

"Ohh? It looks nice, doesn't it?" Eva gripped her collar, tugging it lightly as she didn't give Natsuhi an answer but rather asked a question of her own. Natsuhi didn't say anything for a moment and just stared back at her with a bit of a confused scowl.

".....It's…..a look." She spoke with unsure diction and Eva's grin dropped.

"Huuh? That's not very nice, Natsuhi-neesan."

"I said it was a look, isn't that good enough for you?"

"You can't be serious...." Eva dropped her hands back to her sides, sighing in feigned annoyance. Natsuhi seemed to not pay that any mind and steered the conversation back towards its original point.

"I answered your question, so will you please answer mine?"

"So pushy." Eva released a small sigh before smiling again. "...Don't you find it attractive?"

Natsuhi's eyes widened for a split second as she just looked even more confused.

"'Attract–'…? Why are you asking another question? Do you think it's funny to not just answer mine?"

"But that is my answer?"

"Huh?"

Eva stayed silent for a moment as she took in the features on the other woman's face. She supposed it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise but was still amazed to see that she truly didn't seem to understand.

"Do you find it attractive? I do. That's why I wear it like this. It's as simple as that."

"....Is that so?"

Natsuhi looked incredulous but seemed unwilling to say anything more on the matter. Sensing she was about to take that as a final answer and leave displeased, Eva spoke out again.

"...It seems you really aren't a fan of it though."

A brief silence fell between them as Natsuhi stared at her with a somewhat icy gaze before she simply let out a brisk sigh, closing her eyes and bringing a hand up to hold her head.

"It's not so much that I'm not a fan, it's just...a unique choice of style."

"...Hohhh…?"

Eva didn't give much of an actual response as she saw how unsatisfied Natsuhi seemed to be, but honestly she was the one feeling displeased. She was just going about her day when Natsuhi called for her to stop, asking a question and not appreciating the answer? Eva knew it was stupid, but she found herself feeling just the slightest bit annoyed.

Her scowl, however, quickly washed away and was replaced by a calm smile as a sudden idea entered her mind.

"Here, why don't you try wearing yours in this way." She began stepping forward without a care for the other woman's response and Natsuhi was too busy resting her eyes to notice.

"No, thank you. I have no interest in_–_" Her collar was grabbed. "Wai_ – _! Eva-san!"

She pulled at her wrists in an attempt to pry her hands off of her but had no such luck even as she began taking a few steps back to try and put any amount of distance between them. Eventually, the scuffle came to a halt and they just stared at each other for a long time.

"....It really doesn't suit you."

"_Of course it doesn't! Now, please release me!"_

**21) Names**

Natsuhi wasn't exactly sure when the pet names had started. She couldn't even remember if they had come before or after they'd began performing certain various acts together, but before she knew it, Eva had just begun constantly calling her by numerous, often embarrassing names whenever she could.

She thinks they came after because Eva only ever used them when she was trying to make her gasp for air. That meant she mostly did it just to make her already furious blush strengthen throughout her entire body.

And it worked.

Every single time Eva opened her mouth to let a string of syllables that became a sweet sound flow out, Natsuhi was stuck between wanting to believe it and wanting it to stop.

Most of the time, she felt at least they were better to hear than all the insulting things Eva would call her whenever they got into an argument in front of others throughout the day. Although, with those at least she could sometimes fight back before she'd inevitably be defeated and often sent running out of the room crying.

When they were alone together, she had no idea how to respond. She knew Eva just wanted to make her cry and moan more, but Natsuhi only found herself lost in her thoughts later as a result way more than she did when Eva yelled at her.

It was a stark contrast and Natsuhi could never understand it.

  
_ "Good girl…." _

Don't praise me when you're really just being condescending.

_ "Are you enjoying that, princess?" _

Don't make fun of my name like that.

_ "My Natsuhi." _

Don't drop the honorific. 

Don't say it with such a sweet voice. 

Don't treat me like you think I'm yours because I really might start to believe it.

**22) Pretend**

Natsuhi furrowed her brows more as she continued to hold the face in her hands. A slight pause interrupted and then she began to move them again, taking in the details of what she could make out.

Forehead. Cheeks. Ears. Chin. Everything one would expect.

Natsuhi swallowed, her throat dry.

She nervously tangled her fingers into what she knew was hair, her hands stroking both sides of the head. She stopped and held it in place, beginning to lean closer and open her mouth.

But she stopped.

A moment passed before she found her voice, the words soft and threatening to choke her.

_ “I–, I can’t preten–” _

Her hushed, cracked tone died down and she was about to pull her hands away when another pair rose and gently held them in place.

"Keep trying."

The voice was soft and gentle but Natsuhi did nothing to relax. 

It was such a stupid idea. Eva had suggested Natsuhi sit in her lap and wear a blindfold so she could _ 'pretend' _ and thus try and wash away any of the guilt she may have felt.

_ "It might help you to better handle your situation with him." _ Eva had said. But Natsuhi knew at this point. She knew Eva just loved to watch her struggle whenever she could and Natsuhi still couldn't understand why she had agreed to such an idea in the first place.

Eva stared at her as she seemed frozen and unsure of what to do. And then, still holding her hands in place on her face, Eva leaned closer, her hot breath tickling the skin around Natsuhi's lips.

"...How about you try calling me 'dear'?"

And Natsuhi suddenly scoffed. She pried her hands out of Eva's hold and moved them to begin to try and remove the thin piece of material from around her eyes.

"_Why aren't you ever the one to wear this?" _She asked in a disdained voice but it was one that made it clear she was on the verge of breaking down.

"Because, Natsuhi." Eva grabbed her hands to stop them in their tracks and pressed her own over top of them into Natsuhi's face. She leaned closer and tilted her head at a proper angle, the blindfold still hiding her from Natsuhi's view. "I'm not the one who needs to." She pulled her into a kiss with no hesitation.

**23) Embrace****

Eva usually wasn’t rough. She was always very gentle and took her sweet time_ – _a fact that often frustrated Natsuhi more than it pleased her. 

But there were times when she didn't want to wait. She didn’t want to tease. She didn't want to waste time playing around and she wanted to truly make Natsuhi desperate for breath even to the point of almost choking her.

If they weren't tied somewhere, Natsuhi's hands were usually left free to do whatever they wanted because Eva always said how cute it was to watch her cover her mouth and pull at the sheets. 

Otherwise, they were bound and Natsuhi's actions were limited.

She'd tie them so she could watch Natsuhi cry and try so hard to hold her voice back, her mouth falling wide open and closing again, the result of the sound anywhere between silent and embarrassingly louder than Natsuhi was comfortable with being depending on what Eva was doing to her.

She’d leave them free so she could watch her struggle to hold her moans down as her heavy breaths would escape past her fingers, any loud sounds drowning away into the palm of her hand.

Eva almost never kissed her during either. Not until towards the end, if at all. Both sights were too beautiful to miss and kissing would only help to muffle her voice.

But that voice was beautiful too and there were times when she only wanted to feel Natsuhi almost fight against her grip as she could only moan loudly into her mouth.

As Eva held Natsuhi's hands down by her wrists on either side of her head, she drove her tongue deeper and Natsuhi struggled to try and keep up.

It was hard enough to kiss her back as best she could, but she could barely even manage that as that crude item thrust into her again and again. Natsuhi tried to gasp but Eva's mouth blocked her. And another thrust came.

Natsuhi attempted again to lift her hands as she groaned into her mouth but Eva only pinned them down further with even more force. Following a choked sound, she pulled her lips away for a split second to allow Natsuhi a gasp for air she didn't get before she immediately pressed them back together.

She kept her hips moving fast and hard and the sounds flowing into her mouth turned higher. More uncontrolled.

That was good. That was so good.

Eva broke the kiss again and moved to place her lips on Natsuhi's chin and then down to her neck and further still on it in quick succession as she listened to her panting voice grow heavier and heavier.

Without missing a beat, Eva released her hold on Natsuhi's wrists and brought her hands down to wrap her arms firmly around her body, holding her close as she continued to kiss her neck without pause.

Natsuhi immediately brought one of her own hands to her mouth and quickly bit a finger before it fell right back out from between her teeth as another rough gasp escaped her lips.

Eva's hot skin melted further into her body as she sunk deeper and she found another spot on her neck and inhaled deeply. A sharp intake of breath synced with Natsuhi throwing her own arms around Eva's body, holding onto her and pulling her down as tightly as she could.

Eva released her neck, her own voice breathless, "Good girl...." She kissed the mark she'd just made and left a hot trail as she retraced her way back up to Natsuhi's lips. "Good girl…."

Her tongue was deep in her throat again as they held onto each other and Eva never stopped moving to penetrate her as hard as she could.

She just wanted her to moan.

She wanted her to drown.

She wanted to make her hers and she was sure that somewhere deep down Natsuhi fully understood that.

**24)** **Marks***

Natsuhi always forbade Eva from leaving any marks on her neck. Very rarely would she allow it. They were hard to hide even with clothes and an excessive amount of makeup and Eva always made sure to make them deep in color whenever she sucked or bit her skin. That was why even when she did allow it, Eva had to promise to make it as light as possible. Almost as if her mouth never even found the flesh of her neck in the first place aside from a lick or simple kiss.

As a result, Eva would always indulge in allowing herself to blemish Natsuhi’s skin everywhere else across her body, sometimes even to the point of them feeling like bruises. _“As long as they’re in a place where no one can see, it’s fine, right?” _she'd said and Natsuhi cursed herself for not thinking that far ahead when she had immediately scolded Eva the first time she’d ever tried to bite her neck.

Considering the whole reason she gave for not wanting her neck to have even one patch that would look even the slightest bit out of place was because people would see it, Natsuhi really had no good excuse to deny the following request. And, honestly, she’d have been lying if she said she wasn’t at least a little bit curious as to how it would feel but she’d never admit that so she begrudgingly allowed it.

Eva, of course, always jokingly voiced her complaints about not being able to play with her neck how she wanted, but she was more than content with being granted full freedom to make Natsuhi whimper and cry beneath her as she would dye her body red with more than just a feverish temperature. After all, her body would quickly lose the color when they were done, but the marks would stay for long after the fact.

Natsuhi always felt the burning shame throughout her entire body at being subjected to such a humiliating act, but it was better than dealing with walking through the halls, feeling the need to constantly run to her room to check in the mirror for any loss of disguise. 

And, for the most part, Eva behaved. She never bit her too hard anywhere higher than her collarbone unless it was somewhere like on her shoulder which she could easily hide the next day under clothes. Because of that, Natsuhi had decided to start occasionally giving her permission to mess with her neck at all. Perhaps as a “reward”, one might say.

However, when one of the times came when Natsuhi said it was okay, Eva tested the boundaries and Natsuhi could still hear the mocking words that accompanied her laugh while Natsuhi stared at her in raging disbelief after the fact.

_ “What’s wrong? It’s not like I broke any rules, did I?” _

Natsuhi held the back of her neck, a grim look on her face as she continued to recall the aftermath of that night.

_ “We both got what we wanted, so isn’t that great?” _

She sighed deeply. It was so annoying. Because of Eva’s little act of deciding to bend the rules they had agreed on, Natsuhi had to worry about covering it up and Eva just laughed at her, telling her to wear her hair down as if that simple solution wasn’t already obvious enough.

A small breath left Natsuhi's mouth again and she lowered her hand back down as she kept walking.

Later that night, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the door open or notice anyone approaching behind her until two arms suddenly circled around her waist and pulled her back. Her immediate response was to flinch away and grasp at the wrists around her before she stopped and took a deep breath, realizing who it was.

"Oops, did I scare you?" Eva laughed lowly into her ear as she tightened her hold around her in an overly affectionate way.

Natsuhi opened her mouth but shut it back closed. She said nothing and the stiff silence only drew on until another laugh broke it.

Rather than saying anything, Eva just pulled her closer, calmly raising one of her hands up to stroke the waves of hair on her head before she brushed them aside. Natsuhi kept her mouth pressed in a thin line when she felt cool air hit the back of her neck. Still smiling, Eva's gaze remained focused on one spot that looked just the slightest bit faded.

She laughed quietly to herself. She should have known despite where it was and how her hair would be more than enough to hide it, Natsuhi would still try to cover it up with a poorly applied amount of makeup.

She touched it, not seeming to pay any mind when a slight movement of Natsuhi’s body followed in response. Both stayed silent and Eva ran her fingers across it a few more times, the almost feather-light sensation causing the hairs on Natsuhi’s neck to rise and send a shiver down her spine. She breathed impatiently again and when Eva brought her head close to replace her hand with her mouth in a light kiss, Natsuhi wrenched away from her. 

Eva said nothing for a moment. It was a moment of slight surprise but she smiled again, still keeping her arm wrapped around Natsuhi’s waist as the other came to join it. Natsuhi held on to both of her wrists and Eva tilted her head, studying her with amusement.

"Are you still angry with me?" Her voice came out low and without remorse and she grinned when Natsuhi still said nothing. She laughed softly. “You know, when you’re silent like that it just answers my question.” Her words faded to a whisper as she moved to kiss her ear and spoke with fake apologetic sincerity.

“I’m sorry, Natsuhi-neeesan. I didn’t think you would hate it so much....” She closed her eyes as she went to press her lips against the skin beneath her ear but Natsuhi just pulled away again. Eva’s grin dropped.

"Geez, if you're really that upset about it, I won't do it again." The playfulness in her voice vanished, replaced by slight exasperation. 

Resting her chin against Natsuhi's shoulder with a pout on her face, Eva stared at her with sullen eyes before she blinked, her expression turning more luscious and she purred softly in Natsuhi's ear.

"Besides," She began to run her hands lower, the action slow and alluring and Natsuhi felt herself grow nervous as the sudden excitement she didn't want to acknowledge shot right through her body. Eva continued. "I know your favorite marks I leave on you are down here…."

Her hands easily slid under the waistband of Natsuhi's skirt, down over the thin material of her underwear and onto her thighs, tracing over them in a loving manner.

Natsuhi jumped a bit but not in the way she had before and Eva laughed quietly as she continued to stroke the hot flesh of her legs, her voice dropping even lower to a deep and raspy tone.

“Do you want me to go over them again?”

**25) Yes?**

Hurried footsteps quickly grew from a faint echo to a thunderous volume until they came to an abrupt stop. The door immediately slammed open against the wall revealing a panting Jessica who stood hunched over in its frame. After catching a few breaths, she suddenly looked up and spoke, still gasping hard.

"Kanon-kun, did you know?!"

"........Wh_–_, ...What’s that, Milady?"

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/GFiascos/status/1186743621464317952


End file.
